(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image formation device, and particularly pertains to technology for simplifying analysis of faulty removable components.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to extend the useful life of an image formation device, a structure is employed in which consumables such as imaging units, having a shorter useful life than the main device, are fully removable and exchangeable. Thus, consumables are replaceable upon failure, as well as at the end of their useful life. Faulty consumables are typically replaced once the image formation device detects failure pertaining thereto and notifies a user to such effect. Such circumstances include cases where the user personally exchanges a toner cartridge or the like, and cases where a service person is called to perform such an exchange.
Consumable-related failure may be detected in cases where failure has occurred in the image formation device itself, and in cases where failure has occurred in the removable consumables. Consequently, a standard procedure exists for verifying the operation of the image formation device once the service person has removed consumables from the problematic image formation device and exchanged them for spares. If failure is not detected in the image formation device after exchange, the fault is deemed likely to lie in the consumables. In such a case, the spares remain in the image formation device while the removed consumables are taken to a service centre for damage analysis. On the other hand, when failure is still detected in the image formation device despite exchange, the fault is deemed likely to lie in the device. The service person therefore investigates the image formation device and analyses the source of the problem.
However, such a determination regarding whether the fault lies in the image formation device or in the consumables cannot always be performed on the basis of image formation device damage notifications alone. Some types of damage may occur sporadically. In such cases, the damage may not be immediately reproduced upon exchanging the consumables, despite the fault lying in the image formation device. Alternatively, there may be a problem with the connection status of the consumables. For example, the electrical connection of the consumables may be interrupted due to some form of failure in the image formation device leading to the consumables becoming slightly misaligned with respect to the correct loading position. In such cases, the problem is not immediately reported upon exchanging the consumables.
Furthermore, a single image formation device and the consumables thereof may not be continuously maintained and inspected by the same service person. For instance, identical failure may re-occur in an image formation device for which previous failure was deemed as likely caused by the consumables therein. Although the original service person may then conclude that the fault actually lies in the image formation device itself, a different service person may respond to the second occurrence and thus not be easily able to identify the true cause of the fault as lying in the image formation device.
Accurate identification of the cause of failure is linked to improved usability for the image formation device user. Thus, accurate determination of whether the fault lies in the consumables or in the image formation device is desired.